


This Kiss

by m_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_writes/pseuds/m_writes
Summary: Shiro’s brow furrowed, his smile giving way to confusion. “You’ve never kissed anyone on New Year’s?”Keith bit his lip, still blushing furiously. “I’ve never kissed anyone, ever.”





	This Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Getting this one in under the wire, but I'm just glad I finished it in time! I haven't written anything in ages, but this summer Voltron (and Sheith) got its claws in me and I've been itching to write something. Of course the first thing I manage to finish is cheesy as hell, because I am at heart a sucker for fluff. Unbetaed - I wanted to get it out before the end of the day. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> On tumblr as jamiebengal14  
> On twitter as @m_writes55

Keith would never admit this to anyone, especially Lance, but he had to face the facts - he was having fun.

 

He was in town for winter break, his first time back in Garrison since he’d started university, and Lance and Hunk had insisted on throwing a New Year’s Eve party so he could catch up with their high school friend group. He would never admit this either, but he’d missed all his friends - they had stayed in town for school, prioritizing in-state tuition in their college search, but Keith had always found Garrison a little too stifling. He’d applied for dozens of scholarships and only received five, but it was enough to cover the majority of the ridiculously high out-of-state tuition at Marmora State University, and so after graduation he’d hit the ground running.

 

He didn’t regret his choice - he’d already learned so much in his first few months living on his own, and he’d even managed to develop the beginnings of a new social circle. But as he sat around Lance and Hunk’s shitty kitchen table, playing a raucous game of king’s cup and laughing at Pidge’s increasingly ridiculous rules, he realized that his heart was close to bursting with happiness.

 

He also realized he was very,  _ very _ thoroughly tipsy, but he didn’t think that influenced his joy.  _ In Vino Veritas _ , or whatever, even if they were drinking Fireball jello shots and Pinnacle whipped cream vodka instead of wine.

 

“Ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Pidge groaned, turning over the last of the king cards from the remains of the deck scattered on the table. The rest of the people at table, of course, roared with laughter at her dismay.

 

“ _ Fuck _ you guys!” she yelled, punching the arm nearest to her. Hunk rubbed at his shoulder in mock pain, but kept laughing. “You guys have been pouring whatever nasty shit you’ve been drinking in this cup all night! I’m not drinking that!”

 

“Ah, come on, Pidge!” Lance’s smile was wide and joyous and only a little bit evil. “That’s the rules! I had to take off my pants earlier because of  _ your _ rule.” He gestured to his lion-patterned boxers to demonstrate. Pidge just leveled him with a glare.

 

“You would have done that even if it wasn’t in the rules, you attention hog.” But she snatched the cup from the center of the table anyway, eyeing it suspiciously before taking a tentative sip. Her eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Holy shit - this is delicious!” she yelled. Keith joined Hunk and Lance a victorious cheer, chanting at her to  _ chug, chug, chug! _ as she downed her drink. Keith suspected the mixture was only palatable because Pidge was just as drunk as the rest of them. Watching her raise her arms in victory as she finished her drink, Lance and Hunk bowing at her feet in mock worship, Keith’s heart swelled again. They were ridiculous, and he loved them so, so much. The scene in front of him was almost perfect - there was just one crucial element missing.

 

He nudged Lance’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go find Shiro - go ahead and start another game without me.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Of course you are. I guess I should be grateful you unattached yourself from his hip long enough to play with us.” Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Lance waved him off before he could speak. “I’m kidding, dude, it’s okay. Maybe see if he wants to play!”

 

Keith stood up from his chair, promising he would, but knowing full well that even if he asked Shiro would decline. He didn’t like drinking games, partially because he just didn’t like getting trashed - but mostly because he was a total lightweight and didn’t need drinking games to get trashed anyway.

 

He wandered around the apartment for a few minutes, sipping his drink and waving at people he recognized, before he heard a familiar laugh, muffled and barely audible over the noise of the party. He realized that it was muffled by the closed sliding glass doors of the apartment’s balcony, where Shiro was standing and talking to an ex-classmate of theirs.

 

Even as Keith blamed his reaction on his drunkenness, he knew he was lying to himself.

 

“There you are,” he said, a little too loudly, fighting the way the frigid air of the desert winter made him shiver. He slid the balcony door closed with more force than necessary and stalked over to subtly insert himself into Shiro’s space. “Hey Shiro.”

 

“Keith!” Shiro grinned and pulled him into an enthusiastic half-hug, as if they hadn’t just seen each other forty-five minutes ago. He pulled away to gesture across from him. “You remember Curtis, right? He was in AP Gov with us.”

 

Keith grinned at Curtis with all his teeth. “Yeah, I remember. I thought you’d gone off to join the Air Force - I didn’t know you were back in town.”

 

Judging by the way Curtis winced, he clearly hadn’t missed the iciness in Keith’s voice. “Um - yeah,” he replied jerkily. The way he drummed his fingers on his plastic cup was clearly a nervous tick. “We got a few days’ leave. I heard from Veronica that her brother was getting some people from high school together and thought I’d… catch up.” 

 

Keith narrowed his eyes at the way Curtis glanced at Shiro when he said  _ catch up _ . His crush on Shiro had been their class’s worst-kept secret - he had clearly come to the party to see if he had some sort of chance with him. Keith tried not to scoff. Shiro had barely even spoken to him in high school. As if six months without contact would have  _ improved _ his chances.

 

Shiro, seemingly oblivious to the tension, cut in cheerily. “Curtis was just telling me this funny story about their first day in the flight simulator.”

 

“Oh really?” Keith’s voice was laced with artificial sweetness. “That sounds fun. What happened?”

 

“It actually wasn’t that - it’s a long story,” Curtis mumbled. He fiddled with his cup again before downing its contents in one go. “I think I’m gonna get another drink. Good to see you, Shiro.” He hesitated a moment. “And, uh… you too Keith.” With a rueful smile and a defeated slump to his shoulders, he awkwardly made his way back inside.

 

When he was out of earshot, Shiro sighed. “You scared him off.” 

 

Keith frowned at up at Shiro, but he didn’t look mad - he was looking at Keith with an easy smile, his cheeks tinted with a pink flush. Knowing Shiro, it had only taken one jello shot to put it there. Keith huffed a laugh.

 

“I didn’t mean to,” he grumbled. “I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t annoying you.”

 

“He wasn’t! Not really. But his story about the flight simulator wasn’t actually that funny, so thanks for saving me from that, at least.”

 

Keith laughed and nudged Shiro’s arm. They fell into a companionable silence, looking out over the rooftops of the adjacent housing development in companionable silence. He’d missed the rest of his friends, for sure, but he had definitely missed Shiro the most. Shiro was his best friend, after all - had been his best friend since they were awkward middle schoolers. Keith’s time at Marmora State marked the longest he and Shiro had been away from each other since they’d met. They’d texted, of course, and FaceTimed on a regular basis. But nothing could compare to this: just being with Shiro, even if they weren’t talking; the comfort of his proximity, hearing his voice in person and not through the tinny connection of his dorm’s shitty wifi. He’d wondered if distance would have any impact on the massive crush he had on his best friend, but the ever-present urge to take Shiro’s hand was still as strong as it ever was. He settled for leaning into Shiro’s arm.

 

“It’s freezing,” he said in an effort to make an excuse for the action. Shiro just chuckled and shifted easily, stretching his arm around Keith and pulling him into his side. Keith dug his face into his jacket collar to hide his blush. “What are you doing out here, anyway?”

 

Shiro grinned down at him. “The fireworks, duh! The New Year is in, like, ten minutes, and the balcony has the best view.”

 

“Oh.”  _ Oh _ . Suddenly Curtis’s presence out here, alone with Shiro so close to midnight, made more sense. “I didn’t realize how late it was.”

 

Shiro hummed noncommittally. They stood huddled together for a few more beats before Shiro barked out a laugh.

 

“What?” Keith asked with a half smile, gently elbowing Shiro’s side.

 

Shiro shook his head, grinning. “Nothing, nothing. Just thinking of last New Year’s Eve. I had the most awkward New Year’s kiss of my life.”

 

Keith felt his lungs constrict. He’d been on a college visit with his mom last winter break, so he hadn’t spent New Year’s with Shiro like he normally did.

 

“I didn’t… I didn’t know you were dating anyone,” Keith replied, hoping Shiro didn’t notice the hollowness of his voice.

 

“I wasn’t.” Keith’s chest loosened slightly, but not much - Shiro had still  _ kissed _ someone and he hadn’t known. Shiro continued on, oblivious to Keith’s discomfort. “That’s part of what made it so awkward. I was over at Matt and Pidge’s and Matt insisted that everyone  _ had _ to kiss someone at midnight. It was just an excuse for him to pair himself up with Olivia, but he still insisted. He made me kiss his cousin Jacob.”

 

Keith frowned and pulled out of Shiro’s hold to look up at him. “Jacob? Like Jacob Sendak, Jacob?”

 

“Yeah,” Shiro laughed. He was treating it like a joke, but Keith was abruptly furious. “He was about as gentlemanly about it as you’d expect, too. Tried to stick his tongue down my throat.”

 

“What the hell!” he exclaimed. “What the fuck was Matt thinking? He knows how much of a sleazebag that guy is - isn’t he the one that called Allura ‘sweetheart’ when they were arguing that one time?”

 

Shiro winced at the memory. “Yep. Jesus, I forgot about that. But yeah, it was super weird. I think I high-tailed it out of there so fast I was home by 12:30.”

 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Keith said, turning to peer into the apartment through the balcony doors. “I’ll find him right now and strangle him.”

 

“Who, Jacob?” Shiro asked, sounding confused. “I’m pretty sure he’s not here.”

 

“No, not Jacob - well, him too, if I ever see him again - but I was talking about Matt! What the hell is wrong with him!”

 

“Whoa, hey no,” Shiro said, sounding truly alarmed and tugging on Keith’s arm to turn him back around. “Please don’t kill any of our friends. Honestly, it wasn’t that big of a deal. I could’ve backed out - would have, if I’d known how aggressive he was going to be. But it was really just more awkward than anything.”

 

Keith eyed Shiro speculatively. He looked concerned, but that was probably just in response to Keith’s reaction. Keith frowned.

 

“If you’re sure,” he said, crossing his arms. “But I’m still gonna give Matt a piece of my mind later.”

 

Shiro’s face cleared. “You should,” he said with a laugh, “but only if I’m there to see the look on his face.”

 

Keith allowed himself a small smirk. “Deal.”

 

Shiro grinned and poked Keith’s folded arms. “So what about you?” he asked. “Fair’s fair. What was your most awkward New Year’s kiss?”

 

That was… not what Keith was expecting. He felt all his blood rush to his face. “Uh…”

 

“Oh man, look at your face!” Shiro was still grinning, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “It must be good. Was it someone embarrassing? Was it  _ Lance _ ?”

 

“Oh my god,  _ no _ ,” Keith laughed weakly, uncrossing his arms to shove at Shiro. “I would never stoop that low, please.”

 

“Ouch,” Shiro giggled. “I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

 

“Please do. I’ll tell him myself. His ego could use some humbling.”

 

That sent them both into laughing fits, and it took them a minute to catch their breath. Keith was hoping that would be enough to make Shiro drop it, but he was undeterred. 

 

“No, but seriously. Fess up.”

 

Keith shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, shifting uncomfortably. “Okay, fine.” He blew a breath out through his nose, hard. “If you really want to know… I don’t have one. Because I’ve never kissed anyone.”

 

Shiro’s brow furrowed, his smile giving way to confusion. “You’ve never kissed anyone on New Year’s?”

 

Keith bit his lip, still blushing furiously. “I’ve never kissed anyone, ever.”

 

Shiro’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping into a surprised “o.” The color on his cheeks was morphing from a light, tipsy flush into a deeper scarlet. Even in this, the most embarrassing moment of his life, Keith had to admire how unfairly  _ adorable _ it made Shiro look.

 

“You’ve - Keith, really?”

 

“Of course not,” Keith snapped, his embarrassment making him a touch more defensive than he needed to be. “You’ve known me forever. When would I have dated anyone?”

 

“Well, I mean,” Shiro stammered, “I know you haven’t dated anyone, but I thought maybe there would’ve been - I don’t know, at least an awkward high school dance kiss, or something. Didn’t Axca have a crush on you?”

 

Keith shrugged. “I think so. Doesn’t mean I liked her, though.”

 

_ I’ve been too busy pining over you _ , his brain provided, unbidden. He pursed his lips tightly - he didn’t want his stupid, tipsy mouth betraying him and ruining his friendship with the most important person in his life.

 

“Oh,” Shiro replied softly, his voice small.

 

An awkward silence fell at that - the first time since middle school Keith could remember there being an awkward moment between them. He was wracking his brain for something to say, anything to break the tension, when a muffled yell from inside the apartment made them jump.

 

“One minute to midnight!” Lance called. He was walking through the apartment and handing out noisemakers. “If you wanna kiss anyone, better find them now!”

 

Keith flushed harder at that, but turned to Shiro anyway. “Sorry about that. I’ve been monopolizing your time.” He tried to shape his mouth into what he hoped was a self-deprecating smile. It was probably just a grimace, though.

 

Shiro just looked at him, biting his lip. He had that furrow to his eyebrows that meant he was puzzling something out. Keith squirmed at having that expression leveled at him.

 

“Keith,” he said finally, making it sound like a statement. He lifted his hand, hesitating, before reaching forward and pulling at Keith’s hand, uncurling it from the fist Keith had unconsciously shaped it into. Keith eyed where their hands were loosely linked. “Would you… can I be your New Year’s kiss?”

 

Keith’s eyes snapped up to Shiro’s face. He was blushing again, but he looked determined. Keith gaped for a moment, trying to get his vocal cords working again.

 

“I - I just told you I haven’t kissed anyone,” Keith blurted. He barely had control over what he was saying. “It wouldn’t exactly be - a good kiss, or anything.”

 

Shiro merely squeezed Keith’s fingers, bringing their joined hands up to his face. He brushed his lips over Keith’s knuckles - it wasn’t a kiss, but it felt just as intimate.

 

“Keith,” Shiro said against his hand, his voice unbearably soft, “it would be an honor to be your first kiss.”

 

Keith’s breath caught in his throat. If it had been anyone else, Keith would have played it off as a cheesy line, but it was  _ Shiro _ \- Shiro, who Keith had loved for as long as he could remember, who had been there for him even when he felt like he hadn’t deserved it, whose absence he’d felt like an ache while he had been at school.

 

He swallowed, distantly registering Lance calling “ _ Fifteen seconds! _ ” from inside the apartment. 

 

“Okay,” he said, barely louder than a whisper.

 

Shiro grinned at that and took a step closer. Like this, he and Keith were nearly pressed together. He slid his hand up Keith’s arm to cup his cheek, thumb sliding over the scar Keith had gotten dirtbike racing when they were freshmen. That action, more than anything, made Keith realize that this was really happening - he was here, with Shiro, on New Year’s Eve, about to have his first kiss with the best friend he’d been in love with for years. Keith dimly wondered when his life had become a rom com.

 

The sound of the partygoers in the apartment counting down was barely audible over the roaring in his ears as Shiro moved his face closer, closer, eyes roving over Keith’s face. As they yelled “ _ Happy New Year! _ ” and fireworks began to boom in the distance, Shiro closed his eyes, and his lips met Keith’s.

 

It was just a soft, chaste press of lips, and probably not the best kiss, all things considered. But Keith’s heart still soared, his brain stuck on a loop of  _ Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. _ He reached out to grab at Shiro’s t-shirt, helpless, and pressed their lips more firmly together. Shiro rubbed his thumb over Keith’s scar again, the corners of his mouth turning up as he pulled away. Keith took a moment to steady his breath before opening his eyes.

 

Shiro was grinning again, smile wide and bright and beautiful. Even though it had been such a simple kiss, he looked heartstoppingly happy.

 

“Wow,” he said, sounding as breathless as Keith felt.

 

Keith blushed a little, but still found himself returning the grin. “Sorry it wasn’t a better kiss.”

 

Shiro shook his head, moving to reclaim Keith’s hand and squeezing his fingers. “It was perfect. It was  _ you _ . I’ve… I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

 

Keith laughed helplessly. He realized he could give into the urge to run his fingertips along the scar on Shiro’s nose.

 

“Me too,” he breathed, elation bubbling up in his chest. “Me too, Shiro.”

 

Keith knew that their friends were probably looking out at them from inside the apartment, and that later they were going to get so much shit for staring dopily into each other’s eyes under the fireworks on New Year’s. But for now, all Keith could think of was how happy he was in this moment, and how he would never have an awkward New Year’s kiss for the rest of his life, if he was sharing them with Shiro. 


End file.
